


i try to capture every minute

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick has a moment with his parents before the wedding.
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	i try to capture every minute

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on my prompt for the prompt fest? Yes, but this idea wormed its way into my brain and I'm definitely not over the finale.
> 
> title of fic comes from slipping through my fingers by abba, because i'm just going through it right now.

Patrick smiled as he shut the door behind David and Stevie. He rested his back against the door and couldn’t help but laugh. Today hadn’t gone according to plan, but it didn’t matter because he was going to be  _ married _ . In a few hours, he would be in town hall exchanging vows and the thought sent a thrill through him. 

He turned on the playlist David had made for him and felt his shoulders relax as the sound of Joy Williams filtered through. He headed to the closet pulling out the garment bag. Laying it across his bed he pulled the zipper down revealing his tux. Having it in the apartment had been a constant physical reminder of the day. Walking past it always gave him a little burst of happiness. 

With each article of clothing he put on, the butterflies in his stomach grew a bit more. David had been vague about his outfit and Stevie had been no help only telling him that he should wait until after the wedding before he put his hands all over David. 

Hearing a knock at the door he opened it to see his parents. 

"I can't believe today's the day!" Marcy said walking through the door and setting her things down on the counter. 

Clint clapped his hand onto Patrick's shoulder, "How are you feeling."

"A little anxious, excited." Patrick walked over to the counter rummaging through one of the bags until he found the container that held his boutonniere. 

Clint smiled, "Oh, then you're doing just fine."

"Patrick why don't you hand me the box and I'll put your boutonniere on for you."

"You don't have to. I've got it, Mom."

Marcy plucked the box from his hands, "Your hands are shaking. I don't want to have to explain to David how his husband accidentally stabbed himself with a pin."

Patrick looked down and noticed his hands were trembling slightly. He wiped them down the front of his pants and took a deep breath. 

"Have I ever told you about how I almost fainted before your mom and I got married?"

Patrick nodded his head. It was a staple story he heard almost every year whether it was at a family gathering or his parent's anniversary. 

"I was so nervous about the day that I somehow forgot to eat. Ten minutes before the wedding was supposed to start I felt a little dizzy and the next thing I knew your Uncle Robert was catching me and sitting me down in a chair."

"And you delayed the wedding for thirty minutes. You gave everyone on mom's side a scare. They thought they had a runaway groom on their hands," Patrick chimed in. 

"Right, but there's a little more to the story I don't think I've told before. You see while everyone rushed off to get food your mom comes storming in demanding to know what happened. I told her what happened and she pulled out a package of crackers from the pocket of her dress," Clint laughed, "If I hadn't already known for a long time that she was the one for me, that would have been the moment."

"You scared me half to death though. Hearing that your husband-to-be just passed out would make anyone worried," Marcy stated, "There, that looks nice." She adjusted the boutonniere one more time, smoothing her hand across Patrick's chest before getting on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"Come on let's get you married," Clint said, gathering up the bags and heading towards the door. 

"Do you have the ring?"

"Yep, it's right here," Patrick patted his front left pocket. 

He turned off the lights, taking a quick look around. The next time he would be here he would be married. He grinned as he shut and locked the door, turning to his parents. 

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me about Schitt's Creek I'm [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
